Once Your Broken
by kodi12lynn
Summary: Odin has left Loki in the dungeons to be tortured and slowly die of starvation, but when a certain brother comes along Odin's plans to get Loki out of the picture get compromised. Can Thor fix the evil his father has done?


This will be a series but I'm not sure how long and because I'm an idiot and am doing three stories at once, It should take two, three weeks max for the next chapter to come out. Thank you and I love reviews.

Loki sat curled in a ball picking at the remains of his dirty shirt in his dark and damp cell, staring straight ahead at the grimy wall. No meals today, or yesterday, or the day before, weeks had gone by since his last meal, but he couldn't even call it a meal. Maybe a snack for a small child. He had almost forgot what food taste like and what water did to your mouth, for his had gone dry at the loss. He strung his fingers through his greasy black hair and sighed. It was now past his shoulder and probably sticking up every which way. With no way to clean up, this is how his hair stayed, there wasn't even a change of clothes. His magic supply was small now and even with it restored to it's full potential he wouldn't last that long. He could last 2 or 3 weeks without food or water with his full magic supply, but he didn't think he could last much longer. Suddenly light filled his cell and he heard a gasp "Brother?" a familiar voice called out quietly.  
He coughed trying to answer. Loki heard footsteps coming closer then a hand on his shoulder, He flinched away slightly not used to contact.  
"The All-father said you were being treated well" his voice had a venomous tone as he spoke of their father, the one who trapped him in this hell hole for he don't know how long. He looked up to see his brothers face and tears formed in his eyes, but never dropped at the knowledge of knowing his Brother did love him, even if he wasn't truly his brother. He smiled up at him the best he could.  
Coughing again Loki tried to speak, "B-bro-other? Y-you came b-back for me." Loki said hoarsely, tear formed in his eye's, at the pathetic sound of his voice, slowly dripping down his cheek to the hard concrete below.  
Thor knelled down to Loki wiping the tears off his cheeks, "I will always come for you, you are my brother, blood or not." Gently Thor picked Loki up cradling him in his arms. "I will make sure he will pay for what he has done to you, but first we need to make sure you are okay." He said, all quietly so he wouldn't bother Loki. As Thor carefully carried Loki to the Hospital Ward as he slowly fell into dreamless sleep.  
When Loki woke up he stretched slightly easing his tense muscles and rubbed a few tender bruises. Looking around the room he was quite surprised, Thor was sitting next to his bed quietly reading a book from what Loki could vaguely remember was one of his own collection. Actually it was his favorite book, his first spell book. Thor had gotten it for him for his birthday many decades ago, it had severely spell he had not even tried but he had read through all of them. "Brother?" He coughed out voice still hoarse. Thor looked over finally noticing that Loki had woken from his slumber.  
"Yes dear Brother? Are you faring well? Does something hurt? Are you hungry, or would you like some water first?" Thor babbled out questions faster than Loki could answer.  
Loki held his hand out, gesturing for Thor to stop talking, "Brother, please one question at a time. I am faring better, thanks to your assistance, nothing at the moment hurts and some water would be lovely." Loki said quietly with a small smile on his face.  
Thor smiled back brightly and got up setting the spell book on his chair. "I shall be back soon then." And he left Loki in his lonesome to get some water and to tell the nurse that Loki had woken.  
Loki chuckled lightly at Thor's actions, he hadn't changed much, he was still the happy and energetic brother he had known the years before. Loki looked at the spot Thor had been sitting in and picked up the book, quietly flipping through the pages. Before he could read to much ,the nurse walked in cheerful and smiling, once the check up was done she had told him he would have to stay tell his weight was acceptable but that was it, his magic supply should be back to normal once he gained some more weight and rested. Just as the nurse walked out Thor walked back in with a cup of water. Giving it to Loki, he eagerly drank, moaning at the feeling of the ice cold water going down his dry throat. "I did not know water could taste this good." He said tiredly.  
Thor laughed at him quietly then noticed his brother tiredness, "Sleep Loki, you will have plenty of time to catch up later, now you must rest and regain your strength." He said, laying Loki down gently and tucking him in but as he turned around he was a pale skinny hand grabbed lightly at his cape. "Yes?" He asked turning around looking at his brother.  
Loki's cheeks blushed as he asked, "could you tell me stories from our past?" Thor smiled at the question and sat on his brothers bed.  
"Of course, I would love to." So for the next hour Thor and Loki would talk and remember stories of their past as Loki slowly drifted to sleep dreaming of new memories he would have outside of that damp prisons cell walls.


End file.
